


Torchwood Edition

by GrumpkinVicky



Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Cybermen - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, Dark Crack, Fix-It of Sorts, Hag, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oaths & Vows, Pocket Dimension, Tags May Change, The Deathly Hallows, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpkinVicky/pseuds/GrumpkinVicky
Summary: Millicent, Remus and Neville have been living happily for over 2000 years on Earth in Wales. When Neville's alien girlfriend goes missing having popped out to the shops to get a dress to wear, it sets off a chain of events leading to Millicent turning up at Torchwood One to get her housemates back.
Series: Millicent Avoids a War The Multiverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531325
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my original thought was oh this will be light and fluffy. It wasn't - the next chapter is I promise, but this not so much. According to a case file, of the 823 people staff who worked at Torchwood One Tower, there were 27 survivors. 467 were confirmed dead, while the rest were reported missing. 
> 
> This is Milly though, she's a badass Hag with a badass attitude to match.

Millicent was incredibly annoyed, not only had Neville disappeared, but so had Remus. It was beyond selfish for them both to disappear at the same time. In fact selfish wasn’t even the word for it, it was ridiculous. Perhaps Neville had felt the need to track down what had happened to his alien girlfriend who had gone missing under mysterious circumstances, but did Remus have to follow?

Apparently he felt he did, after Neville hadn’t returned. But Millicent hadn’t gone missing, Millicent was doing what Millicent did best. Keeping her nose out of other peoples business. Trust Gryffindorks to interfere with things that didn’t concern them…

So Millicent had been forced to leave her nice forest, where she had everything just right and not even the weird aliens intruded. Where was she? Muggle London, although Remus said she couldn’t call them Muggles - but he had abandoned her so he couldn’t comment. So she was in Muggle London, tracking down her errant housemates who had been gone far too long.

She was reasonably sure they had both forgotten how to use magic, she’d just used a simple “show me” spell to track them down to the stupid building with badly concealed armed guards on the doors.

“Excuse me Miss.” The little blonde had the unfortunate trait of looking like a Malfoy.

“You are excused.” Millicent enjoyed the way the blonde looked puzzled as a larger female fell into place by her side.

“Miss, do you have business here today?” It was clear from the new female's voice she doubted Millicent did. 

“I do.” Millicent was sure Remus was about halfway up the tower, and Neville was in the basement. Perhaps she should warn them that they both better be alive. It had been a while since they’d allowed Millicent out of her forest.

“Who do you have business with?” Millicent considered just obliviating the lot of them, before spotting a nice young man walking in behind her. 

“Him.” There was a pause as the ground floor fell silent, and sirens started to wail. Another moment as the shutters started to fall, with all but the man and Millicent racing to leave.

“Millicent, pleased to meet you.” Millicent had manners ingrained into her from an early age. 

“Ianto, we’re locked in.” He looked anxious as there was the sounds of battle as Millicent grabbed him firmly by the hand.

“No panicking now, no idea what you Muggles are doing but you have two people in here I want back, and I’ll kill every last one of you if there is even a hair out of place.” Millicent was pleased to see that the threat didn’t do much for his resolve.

“I have my fiance in here, I’ll help you if you help me?” That was what she liked, that was good bargaining on his part. 

“Deal, now Neville’s showing as in the basement, Remus halfway up. Which way first?” More credit when he didn’t immediately ask why, nor when she pulled out the invisibility sheet and told him to stay close.

It took a few minutes to scramble over corpses, with the man looking more and more resolute with each step. Millicent took great delight in zapping several metal bins that had the audacity to fire at them, or well through them at metal people like things behind them. The Metal people also went down like puppies with Avadas flying merrily. She’d tried mixing it up, but the simplest and fastest solution was Avada.

On the stairways, they met others who were trying to flee downwards. Millicent had looked at Ianto who had shaken his head, his fiance was not with them. Still, Millicent offered to nicely let them take refuge in her bag, they accepted without a word. Ianto chose to remain by her side. 

Neville was in a cell, looking very sorry for himself. 

“Milly, they killed her.” Millicent hadn’t met the girl, something about it wasn’t time yet for the girl to be introduced to the in-laws. Not that Millicent thought she was Neville’s mother.

“Place is being invaded by metal things. Do you have your wand or did they take it?” Knowing Neville he let them take it.

“They took it,” Millicent stared at Ianto, who looked around and nodded. 

“Stand back. _Bombarda Maxima_.” There was a click on the door as Ianto pressed a button before the entire wall collapsed. “Oh, you meant you could open the door, I thought you meant you would find his wand…” 

Ianto did, however, know where to look, and a quick _Alohamara_ had the locks open. After Neville had suggested instead of blowing things up Millicent should merely unlock them. They discovered more unfortunate people cowering, who gladly hopped into the bag. Millicent had offered the chance to Neville, as Hufflepuffs pretending to be Gryffindorks needed to be protected. He was determined to save Remus as much as she was and declined sanctuary.

“So we need to get halfway up, but where is your fiance normally?” Millicent asked the determined Ianto.

“She works on the top floor. She might be lower down, we were meeting for lunch, I’d just popped out to get something from our flat.” Ianto guided them to the stairwell, with Millicent then taking point as both Neville and Ianto shared her sheet.

The metal things tried attacking her, but they didn’t hold up against her shielding, nothing broke through her shields. Neville couldn’t be trusted, so allowed her to shield him as well as Ianto who was taking everything incredibly well. 

More people saved, and many more metal things killed, many more. Millicent had to be stopped twice from blasting them after the building had shaken. Still, no fiance, and his expression had become fixed. The bag was becoming filled with people, not one who had seen the fiance, nor Remus who had moved up the tower. 

“REMUS LUPIN, WILL YOU STOP MOVING I’M COMING FOR YOU.” Millicent used _sonorous_ after reaching another floor he wasn’t on. She had a feeling he wasn’t in human form either, there was more than enough evidence - and that was a howl. Great, a look at where Neville should be, she’d have to be careful. Remus was much better at his transformations but these were extraordinary circumstances. Would the tower survive a werewolf/ hag fight if it came down to it?

The higher up they got, the more appalling the situation turned into, with half metal half muggle creatures pinned in metal devices. They didn’t have time to do anything more than dispatch the screaming beings quickly and painlessly. Turning the machines into dust so that they couldn’t be used again. No one trusting that they had caught every metal thing as they zipped through the levels.

The howls were now echoing above the sound of fighting, and more and more evidence of his claws on the metal constructs could be seen. They caught up just as one of the bins took a shot at him, with Millicent blasting it out of the tower side so that the shot hit her instead, it barely tickled. 

“Remus?” The werewolf wasn’t attacking her just yet, but also didn’t mean he was in his right mind either. The eyes were amber, but his hackles were up. “Remus Lupin, you are in serious trouble, Mister.” 

Millicent was relieved to hear him whine and lower to the floor, even if he wasn’t in his right mind, he wasn’t daft enough to try it on with her.

“We must go up, please.” Ianto pulled on Millicent's arm, and she nodded. 

“I said we would, there is something happening up there too, a lot of power swirling. It’d be a shame not to poke it in the face and tell it to fuck off.” Millicent hadn’t had this much fun in years, Neville hadn’t even hesitated to use Avada either. 

They’d almost made it to the top when they found the missing fiance, stuck in one of the infernal machines. 

“Please, you need to save her, you need to save her, you need to, my Lisa, my poor Lisa.” The strong Ianto had crumbled in the face of the sight of the woman. Millicent found her wand arm being stayed by Remus’ teeth, and Neville giving her a pleading look. Her bag was almost full as it was, they’d saved a good chunk of the workforce. What did they expect from her?

“Anything, I’ll do anything, just save her.” It was interesting to see that there was a faint glimmer as he spoke, and she felt compelled, even as Remus growled. It was too late. He had bound himself in his words, there was nothing else to be done as she opened the bag. 

“I promise I will do everything in my power to save her.” It was the least she could do, as she _Petrificus Totalus_ the half woman and placed her carefully with levitation into a suddenly free space as the people surged away. Millicent had little care for such weakness, the woman could do nothing to them, and they would be unaware of her as soon as the bag was closed.

“You should be with her,” Neville said gently to Ianto who shook his head.

“I need to protect Millicent.” Gryffindor. Why were all the decent Slytherin secretly Gryffindorks.

Another room down, and they stumbled across a locked room with four metal bins demanding the occupants' surrender. Well, they didn’t last too long with Millicent, who took devious glee at dispatching them, blowing them to smithereens as Neville tutted.

“We need to find the Doctor!” Millicent didn’t really care much about the new people, but she was intrigued to see the reaction on Ianto’s face.

“The Doctor is here?” 

“Great, well, more importantly, I’m here. I have a safe space whilst we continue upwards.” Millicent didn’t give either the people chance to deny the chance of help, before pushing them happily into the bag. 

“So who is the Doctor?” Neville asked Ianto.

“He appears and trouble follows.”

“Sounds like a Gryffindork,” Millicent muttered, Remus snorting. “What? I didn’t appear and then trouble, there was trouble already when you two disappeared. I just came to see what the delay was.” 

“I don’t understand why they killed her, she was just here on her gap year, seeing the planets. She wanted me to go back with her to meet her parents. Merlin, I need to tell her parents.” Millicent was ready to push Neville into the bag, as Remus stayed her hand. Perhaps not, last time he’d gone in the bag, she’d forgotten him for a while and Remus had gotten all sniffy about the ordeal.

They came across more of the metal men, leading more women to tables as Ianto hissed a name. Millicent happily dispatched these two, before shoving them both in the bag without explaining. 

“Does it get heavier?” Neville asked her this every few decades.

“No, I think it is getting bigger though, a bit stretchier.” She wasn’t entirely sure about that little fact. She was too distracted by Remus who launched himself at a group of the metal men, sending them flying like skittles.

“Do you have a plan at the end?” Neville asked he was veering from panic to absent in a manner that almost concerned Millicent.

“Get to the top?” 

“The Doctor will be where the problem is,” Ianto added as Remus smashed one of the bins into the wall, before biting its top off and swallowing the mess whole.

“I don’t know if you should be eating aliens, they might not sit right with your digestion.” Millicent looked at Ianto, “Do you think you lot would have access to a vet who specialised in werewolves?”

“There is a rumour that the Royal Family do,” Ianto answered, perhaps he wasn’t such a Gryffindork after all. 

“Alright, so we might have a plan if you are ill, but how about not eating any more.” Millicent lowered her voice significantly, “If you get really snackish, you can go find some none alien food about.” A twitch of a furry ear was the only indication he’d heard her.

There were only a few survivors hidden, who were rescued looking shellshocked as they were bustled into the bag, which had stretched, there was no other word for it. 600 people shouldn’t fit in the bag. The helpful count on the Gable of her cabin, to help her keep track of her pantry a brilliant addition in times like these.

“Can I ask something?” Millicent turned to Ianto, who was busy checking a hidden cupboard.

“I promised anything, I think we are passed the point where it is rude to ask questions.” He answered, she couldn’t argue with that logic.

“What is it with Muggles - sorry people - and saying names all the time?” Remus had growled at the muggle word, she was beginning to regret having found him. Millicent was also more than sure that he was going to be ill as he’d eaten three more of the bin things.

“How do you mean?”

“The Doctor, _I’m Rose have you seen the Doctor, or have you seen Rose, I’m her mother Jackie_. It’s a war zone out here for the people and the metal things, why are they trying to have a chat?” Millicent sighed, as Ianto pulled outgun. “It’s not going to hurt me.”

“It won’t hurt you, but it might hurt them.” Ianto fired it twice at the metal men who had tried to creep in as Neville was busy trying to stop Remus from eating a fourth suspect alien brain thing.

“After all this is over, you should come back with us.” Millicent patted him on the shoulder, before grinning, “Not that you wouldn’t have been anyway.” 

The Doctor introduced himself, along with two others. Millicent almost pushed all three in the bag, until the Doctor person stared at them in shock.

“There is no real magic on this Earth.” 

“Well, see that doesn’t bode well does it. You being wrong with the first thing you say.” Millicent grinned happily as she got to blast more bin things into pieces before her wolf could eat more of them.

“That was magic.” The Doctor stated.

“I mean, Remus _does_ have magic, but he’s not currently using it. Can you imagine Neville, werewolf using magic. He’d get into the cold store whilst we slept and eat us out of house and home.” Neville made a noise of agreement, with Ianto suddenly looking between the three of them with a wondering expression.

“Remus Lupin?” The wolf yipped happily as it barrelled into more of the metal men, smacking their heads off, now truly enjoying himself. 

“That’s not possible, Pete you brought us back to the wrong dimension.” The man Millicent decided was called Pete, looked insulted.

“Well, aren’t you a regular Granger. Anyway, we’ve made it to the top, now we can blow the tower up and go home.” Millicent turned her back on the Doctor to address Remus who was skittering the head around the floor and chasing it happily.

“How are we going to get out?” Ianto asked, with the same placid acceptance he had to everything else.

“That’s fine, Remus needs to stop playing with the toys, and stand next to Neville.” She sharpened her voice as the wolf just rolled his eyes, “You can stand next to me, Neville’s not good at more than one side along. Neville’s going first, and then we’ll follow, I can levitate us up and out and them BOOOM!” Remus howled in excitement, as Neville grinned. 

“You can’t do that.” The Doctor started and Millicent just held her hand up.

“Watch me.” There was a stunned silence from the Doctor.

“They are all over the country, it won’t solve anything.” The other male who was Mickey spoke up, as it looked like the Doctor had broken.

“So?” Millicent had what she came here for. She had even saved lots of people. She would blow up the tower and go back and puzzle over the issue of the fiance.

“Perhaps the Doctor will help you save her?” Ianto suggested quietly, with the Doctor finally skipping back into action.

“If that’s what it takes, I’ll promise to save her if it’s possible. But - you can’t blow the tower up. We need to reverse what was done, whoever you are?” 

“Millicent.” Millicent wasn’t willing to give her surname, and it was clear that whilst he knew Lupin’s name, he was none the wiser with her.

“Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, and Millicent?” He asked carefully, Ianto dipping his head to whisper her surname directly into her ear. 

“And you are a Doctor. So reverse whatever it was.” Millicent didn’t trust this man further than she could spit him. 

There was some messing with wires, and the man named Pete and Mickey asked what would happen with them. It was at that point Millicent offered to bag them if they were truly worried. The Doctor had glared at her but hadn’t seen how many she was currently storing in the bag. 

“Ianto, do you want to bag it up?” Neville asked after Millicent had told him to take Remus back before it happened. The last thing Millicent needed was having to track them down wherever the Doctor was messing with.

“I think perhaps you should.” Millicent pushed him in as he started to give weak excuses.

“And then there were two.” The Doctor chirped, as Millicent stared out across the cityscape.

“I can make it just one.” 

“No need for that.”

“There’s no need for any of it though, is there. No need to killing stupid young alien chits who had the mistake to wind up here. No need to lock up idiot wizards who go looking for said chits when they don’t come back from shopping. No need to experiment on daft werewolves with hero complexes.” 

Silence.

“Are there more of you here?” The Doctor finally broke the silence.

“More of who?” 

“Wizards and witches, you mentioned Granger?” 

“Just us three.” Millicent was considering throwing him in her bag, but he was doing a good job of staying facing her even as he was twiddling. She only had the pleasure of a few more metal men to blast before he stood.

“Who did the human want you to save?” He asked her as the silence became too much for the talkative man.

“His fiance. He helped me find my friends, and we helped him find his fiance.” He looked confused. “She’s a half-metal woman.” The confusion turned to horror. “You promised, so you will help.” He’d glowed as he’d said the words earlier. Not as much as Ianto had, but enough. A bargain had been made for Millicent not taking her payment as due from the wretched place.

“We will talk about this.” Millicent merely shrugged, he had offered his payment, she had accepted. He would do as he said.

“What next?” Millicent asked as he continued to face her, she was not the only untrusting one here.

“We turn it on. And hold on tight.” Millicent looked at him properly.

“Does it need both of us to turn it on?” She asked carefully. “Because if you are worried, then I have a nice little place in my bag for you, and I can just switch them by myself.” She threw her wand up into the air and caught it. “By using a little thing called magic. And not being an idiot.” She couldn’t help herself with that bit.

He refused but didn’t complain too much as she used a sticking charm to attach him firmly to the wall, nor as she pulled the levers herself, happily zapping at the flying metal as it sucked itself passed her.

“Are you enjoying this?” He sounded faintly horrified.

“Are you not? Because your heartbeats pretty fast, more than before.” She winked at him, as he chose to watch the levers instead. “Well, that’s mature.”

It soon became a bit dull, as the metal things zipped passed too quickly for Millicent to get more than a couple of good blows in. She was half tempted to follow them in, other than she wasn’t entirely sure if she’d be able to get back out again. Or if the other two would be able to find her.

“Much longer?” 

“I’m sorry, is this reverse of a potentially world-ending moment dragging for you?” 

“A little.” Considering the noise of the reverse sucking, he was definitely trying to use Remus upset with Millicent levels of silence at her. 

“Remus is in wolf form still, and Neville's really bad at keeping him from eating all of the meat. And then one of us will have to go shopping - oh, was that it?” The disturbance bubbled, belched and then sealed as the Doctor was busy staring at her.

“You are worried about going food shopping?”

“He’s really grouchy if there isn’t enough food in, do you know how much food he consumes?” Millicent was half tempted to leave him stuck to the wall, gaping at her like that.

“You shouldn’t even be here.” 

“Well, most muggles only have one heart, so…” Millicent rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not a Muggle. I’m a Time Lord.” Considering he was still stuck to the wall with her spell, she wasn’t sure why he was looking so smug.

“Congratulations. Just be aware, the only reason I’m not just leaving you here is because you need to help, Mr Time Lord.” She snorted as he tried to peel himself off using a whirring thing. “Finite Incantatem.” 

“I was just about to get that.” He brushed a speck of dust away as Millicent opened the bag to let out Ianto, feeling like he deserved to see the top of the tower danger-free.

“Alright, so the Doctor here is going to come with us back to mine, and we’ll fix your fiance.” The Doctor was not looking pleased with that.

“I need to find my companion and my TARDIS.” Millicent shrugged.

“It looks like the cavalry has arrived,” Ianto commented pointing down to the road outside where there was a mass of people staring.

The Doctor sulked as Millicent wouldn’t let him out of her sight, putting the Tardis in her bag without a word. In exchange he was allowed Rose. It wasn’t clear to Millicent which he preferred. Millicent knew which she did, having chosen to put a leashing spell on the Doctor and a silence on his companion.

“Perhaps you should release Yvonne too.” Ianto murmured into her ear as they got to the main doors, that were surrounded by military men, and then a small group of very nonmilitary looking people arguing with them.

“Which one was she again?” Millicent asked politely as Ianto nipped back into the bag and pulled her out.

“Yvonne Hartman, you are instructed to surrender under the grounds of treason.” Millicent just silenced them outside as well. This is what happened when people interfered in things, all the bullshit that came with it.

“Look, I have a bag full of people, and those idiots are busy pointing weapons at us.” Millicent turned to face Ianto and Yvonne. “So, I could just put you back in the bag and then pew pew them all down.” She looked faintly embarrassed at that, as Ianto gave her a very quick smirk. “Or you give me an alternative suggestion.”

“I’ll talk to them.” The Doctor stepped forward before stepping back hurriedly as Rose started to jump up and down waving her arms. “Or I could just go into the bag.” Millicent was happy to let him in, there was a polite knocking at the door.

“Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Three, uh we come in peace?” He had a huge grin on his face as both Yvonne and the Doctor made similar groans.

“Great, well I’m Millicent, Queen Hag, Hag of the Woods, saviour of wherever the Merlin we are, and I don’t particularly care.” Millicent rolled her eyes.

“This is Torchwood One,” Ianto whispered into her ear.

“Oh, well, then is Torchwood Three newer than One?” Millicent held her hand up as both Yvonne and Jack started to talk at the same time, “Ianto?”

“Well, Torchwood One has authority in most situations.” 

“But then Torchwood One just messed up, so it's me or Archie.” 

“Over your dead body.” Yvonne spat, as the Doctor tried to back away, Rose having launched herself at Jack.

“Wonderful, so who are they?” Millicent pointed at the still eagerly weapon hungry people outside.

“Unit.” All four spoke, with varying degrees of irritation.

“And Unit is in charge of Torchwood?” Yvonne and Jack burst into animated discussions about how Unit were very much not in charge of Torchwood.

“No, no they aren’t,” Ianto said after Millicent looked at him, getting nothing from the two leaders.

“So why are they here?” 

“I assume to take control and steal all of the tech.” Huh, Slytherin move.

“As the only life signs in the building are yours you will hand over control of the tower to the only organisation with the manpower to deal with it.” A buttoned-up man had entered with all weapons carefully trained on them.

“Yeah, no. I like the play, but I have a bag full of people I need out.” Ianto smirked as Jack looked confused and Yvonne looked smug.

“Torchwood One suffered a minor setback. But there are much more than us who survived.” Yvonne carried on, stalking forward as Jack frowned.

“For a moment it only looked like two survived, and then three? There are clearly five of you though.” 

“Many more.” Yvonne turned to look at Millicent.

“I just remembered something.” Ianto fell silent as he looked at the spot where they had met not many hours before. The Doctor stilled, and Jack fell silent.

“Release my people.” Ianto let out a small hiss as Yvonne demanded, Millicent, starting to fill the space with her presence.

“You didn’t release my people.” The Unit man chose to leave clearly sensing an important urge to be elsewhere. The weapons outside still remained trained on the occupants, as were all the eyes.

“I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding.” Yvonne breezed, taking a single step back, as if giving a clear line of sight.

“I’m not sure a misunderstanding ends with death, experimentation and imprisonment.” Ianto found himself next to Jack with a shimmering shield around the four none Yvonne people.

“What do you want for the safe return of my people?”

“What will you pay?” Ianto covered Jack’s mouth with his hand as he went to answer.

“Everything we do is for Queen and Country.” Yvonne started.

“Chit’s shopping for pretty dresses for dates isn’t a matter for Queen nor Country.” Millicent smiled slowly.

“Sometimes we get things wrong.”

“Three times, three people who were mine, three out of three. That doesn’t feel like sometimes.” Yvonne stiffened as Millicent tilted her head.

“What do you want?”

“What will you pay.” 

“Do you want money?” 

“Do I look like I need money, Doctor?” Millicent asked the man nicely.

“Perhaps to pay for the food bill?” He replied lightly.

“True. But we have managed more than enough these last few centuries.” Ianto was unable to stifle the noise from Jack this time.

“Full immunity. I promise you full immunity.” 

“Doctor, does that sound fair?” Millicent asked casually. 

“Do you need full immunity?” 

“I will offer you and your's full immunity. And the Doctor too.” Millicent smiled as the woman glowed.

“Done.” The Doctor started to smile too, as Ianto dropped his hand away.

“You have no idea what you have just promised,” Jack whispered, as Millicent turned around, her bag opening and a stream of people appeared. 

“Torchwood One, the head branch of Torchwood just gave the Doctor and I, full immunity for ourselves and those we consider ours. Yvonne Hartman, you will abide by this or you will find the consequences far worse than you can even imagine.” Millicent purred as the Doctor was slapped and hugged by various people.

“No, just the Doctor, you, yours and the Doctor.” Jack gave a strangled laugh as Yvonne shook her head.

“You left it too open.” Ianto murmured, ducking out of reach as she let out a screech.

“Just for your information, so we are clear on the matter - Ianto is definitely mine.” Millicent mocked. With further prompting she undid the silence on Rose, who proceeded to chatter at Jack like a banshee, with the Doctor tugging on the limits of his leash.

Unit were allowed to guard the outside of the building as those who needed immediate medical attention were assessed and dealt with. Jack’s people seemed mixed as they were stopped from removing items in the general hubbub.

“So Ianto…” Millicent was perched on the reception desk, as he hovered by her side.

“Millicent?” 

“I will need to head home soon.” He looked panicked as he stared at where her bag lay by her side. Yvonne and Jack had both started to complain about the half-woman on the table in the bag before the Doctor reminded them both of the promise.

“Where is home?” The Doctor appeared, still half sulking as she wouldn’t hand over his Tardis.

“Roundstone Wood, Wales. Remus wanted to return to his Welsh roots.” Millicent muttered the latter, she wasn’t sure why they had to live in Wales.

“Roundstone Woods, Cardiff?” Jack sidled up with a smirk.

“Not that one, the _other_ one.” Millicent snarked.

“Yvonne, can I steal one of yours?” Jack shouted across the entrance where the woman was busy arguing with Unit about something. 

“No.”

“He’s Millicent’s.” Jack waggled his eyebrows at Ianto who pretended he was in conversation with someone else.

“He remains under my remit.” Yvonne wasn’t losing any more battles today.

“He’s mine,” Millicent interjected, as both of them looked at her.

“How yours is he?” The Doctor asked carefully as Ianto shrugged.

“He promised me anything,” Millicent replied.

“You can have him.” Yvonne waved her hand.

“You can pay him, he remains mine.” Millicent reached over to pinch Jack on the cheek. “He remains mine until he has fulfilled his payment to the letter of the extent he promised.” 

“Or you die.” Jack gave her a pleasant smile.

“I haven’t yet, its been a couple of millennia.” The Doctor frowned at her words.

“We really do need to talk.” 

“ _We_ really need to talk,” Jack said cheerily as the Doctor paled.

“Oh yippee, who doesn’t love a good conversation…” Millicent muttered.

“Doctor?” Rose had pulled her mother over, who looked ready to slap the man again.

“He’s coming with me until he pays the price. He’ll come pick you up after he’s done.” There was an awkward silence as Jack, Rose and the Doctor all looked at each other. “Well, Ianto will contact you when he’s finished and you can come to him.” 

“What did you promise, Doctor?” Jack asked as the Doctor looked dubiously at Millicent.

“He promised to help fix the fiance.” 

“In exchange for Millicent not blowing the tower up,” Ianto added as the Doctor glared at Millicent.

“The fiance being…?” Jack asked glancing at Millicent.

“Lisa, who Millicent promised to do everything in her power to help, in exchange for my anything.” Millicent was proud of the way Ianto refused to cower.

“I have my own Torchwood, as you know. Now it’s not as big as this one, but it has some pretty cool toys, and it has me and my team.” Millicent looked at Ianto, who shrugged.

“It’s not far from your home actually.” Jack carried on, ignoring the underwhelming response. “We can employ Ianto whilst you and the Doctor help Lisa.” 

“Ianto will be working with me.” Ianto was now Millicent’s, Jack didn’t seem to be understanding this fact for what it was.

“Of course, but, we’ll pay him.” Jack leered, “We’ll even arrange for him to move to Cardiff.”

“In exchange for?” Millicent asked dryly.

“You make the Doctor answer my questions.” Millicent shrugged as the Doctor spluttered.

“Done, easy request. He’s really chatty, and I have his Tardis thing.” 

“I would like that back.”

“Not until you fix Lisa.” 

“You promised Ianto, it's your payment.”

“I promised to do everything in my power. You are in my power.” Ianto walked off with Jack as Millicent and the Doctor started to bicker again.

The Doctor objected to being apparated with Millicent, Ianto, however, had no such qualms. 

“How far can you go?” Ianto asked, the Doctor pretending not to be interested. 

“She shouldn’t be able to do it at all.” The Doctor groused, Millicent stuck her tongue out at him in response.

“Uh, I can go anywhere I’ve been before.”

“So you could go back to the tower?” The Doctor asked as Millicent started to shout for her housemates.

“I just said, anywhere I’ve already been. You don’t listen at all.” 

“Remus won’t change back,” Neville called.

“Remus Lupin, it is not the full moon, you will turn back.”

“I tried that.”

“I bet he didn’t,” Millicent muttered as there was the sound of nails tacking against the wooden floor. “Great, REMUS if you don’t, I will cut those nails really short again.” 

“He shouldn’t be able to do that either.” The Doctor helpfully commented. 

“Neville shouldn’t be able to get a girl, and yet he does. Do you ever stop telling people what they shouldn’t be able to do?” Millicent grumped.

“You know you’re from a book.”

“Congratulations, you know how to read...”


	2. Nothing Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor still hasn't fixed Lisa, Millicent won't release the Tardis until he does. The five of them settle down to life in Torchwood Three as the cure for Lisa continues, it has some repercussions.

The Doctor was still tinkering with Lisa who was in a deep sleep. Millicent was getting bored of dealing with the Doctor whining about Torchwood Three’s inability to look after it’s residents.

“Look, you don’t have to sleep here.” Ianto looked up from the archives at Millicent’s more than slightly sharp tone cut across the Doctors low-level babble.

“That wasn’t what I meant.”

“What do you want to happen with the weevils then?” Millicent was more than bored now.

“Perhaps I could make you a tea Doctor?” Ianto interjected as it looked like Millicent was about to throw something at him, again.

“Perhaps he could stop moaning and actually concentrate on the issue at hand.”

“I’m concentrating, but it’s damp down here.” 

“You complained when I got rid of the damp.” Ianto left as Millicent was reaching for her wand when she reached for her wand it never boded well.

“There were very delicate unique organisms living in the damp conditions.”

“DON’T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT THEN!”

“Milly love?” Remus popped his head into the room, proving once and for all that he was from the house of the terminally brave.

“What?”

“Perhaps you’d like to leave the Doctor alone and come out to play?” He batted his stupidly long lashes at her, as the Doctor pulled a face, not quite behind her back.

“Milly, can you leave the building standing?” Jack shouted down.

“Who the hell gave everyone permission to call me Milly?” Remus held his hands up, as Neville called for her too. 

“Apparently they don’t trust you with me.” The Doctor commented pleasantly.

“Well they would, if you could do what you said you were going to do. Jack keeps telling me how clever you are, and you can’t even do this.” Millicent pointed at the half converted cyber-woman with her wand. 

“Because it can’t be done, I keep telling you.”

“It can be, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to make the promise. So get on and fix.” They had a glare off, they had one every four hours on average. Ianto had a spreadsheet with graphs of the events as he was witness to most of them.

“MILLY!” 

“Yes, he’s still alive, I’m coming.” She glared again, “Alive for the moment, Time Lord.” 

“Seen any Mara recently?”

“You were there.”

“Milly, we have a call, are you coming?” Suzie came in, Millicent liked Suzie, in that she didn’t want to throttle her unlike Jack most of the time.

“Yes, if you do fix her and not kill her, let me know. Through Ianto.” Millicent had declined to take a headset, she didn’t like having people in her ear, Neville was bad enough.

“Why is it raining?” Millicent stared at Jack who grinned.

“Wales.”

“That’s not true, my place is always nice and dry. You know I wouldn’t argue with him if you just let us take the tech back there.” It was already an old argument, which boiled down to Jack not trusting the Doctor to return said tech afterwards. He had been less upset at not seeing the Doctor of late, it was definitely more the tech side being the issue. 

“That’s not even true.” Remus was a traitor. 

“So are we trying out the gauntlet this time?” Suzie asked before Millicent could have a hissy fit, again.

“Only if you let me ward you. It’s dark, like Doctor getting upset about dry damp, dark.” Millicent replied, touching her on the head lightly.

“What do you think?” Jack yelled at the crowd. 

“Is he talking to the audience again?” Remus asked Owen who was busy nagging the two Wizards to put upwards for the rain.

“The policewoman, he’s flirting again. He needs castrating.” Toshiko giggled as Jack span round to pout at Suzie who hadn’t muttered it under her breath as she should have done.

“She’s not wrong,” Millicent muttered.

“I have a healthy libido, and it’s not flirting.”

“Millicent has a healthy libido, it’s in her nature, and she doesn’t flirt with every pretty face,” Millicent smirked as Owen joined in picking on Jack.

“I’m from a whole different universe.” His immortal act had been a secret for precisely as long as it took to get the Doctor into the Hub. After the screaming arguments, and the Doctor still not apologising, everyone was aware of Jack’s little quirk.

“So are we.” Neville grinned as Jack gave up to go chat to the gap-toothed woman instead, his “I’m from a different universe” not working as well around the trio and the Doctor as it did for the rest of them.

“Paper, rock scissors?” Remus, Millicent and Neville nodded as Millicent and Remus both summoned paper and Neville went with rock. 

“Neville, you get to track her down and wipe her memory.” There was a pause as Owen raised an eyebrow.

“He’s fine at it,” Remus replied to the silent question.

“It’s fine, I gave her a pill,” Jack said cheerily returning to them.

“You know you need to leave that to us. You never get the dosage right, it’s all, well she looked like she was only ten so I gave her one instead of two.” Owen groused.

“He’s right, Ianto has been doing a study on how many people have been retconned, by who, and how accurate it is. You are the least reliable retconner, by 75%. He even broke it down, to prove that anyone that you later sleep with is 90% more likely to have resisted the drug.” Toshiko brought up the graphs on her tablet as Suzie wriggled her fingers in the glove.

“This is just a coup, I knew I should never have accepted a Torchwood One employee into the fold.” 

“You practically begged for him,” Suzie replied sternly.

“Before I knew he was an Archivist,” Jack whined.

“Before you knew he had a fiance who the Doctor is trying to cure, and has been for the last few months more like,” Owen added, dodging out of range.

“Has he managed it?” Millicent asked Ianto who was busy producing more graphs having heard back from Owen about Jack’s continuing attempts to retcon half of Cardiff.

“I’m working right here.” The Doctor answered.

“Well I take it that's a no.”

“Why did you ask then?”

“You could have been pretending you hadn’t.”

“Why would I do that, you won’t give me back the Tardis until I fix Lisa.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know why you constantly complain about the damp and then complain when I fix the damp. I don’t know why you get all agitated around Jack when all you need to do is apologise.” Ianto got up to leave as the conversation drifted into the more explosive topics.

“I don’t know why you are even here.” The Doctor had floundered before falling onto old faithful.

“Because it was a lot safer than where I was.” Millicent blew him a kiss.

“Owen thinks you are immortal, and he thinks Neville and Remus are almost the same.” The Doctor changed tack, he’d tried to rile her about the book situation before. It always ended up with Millicent pointing out how inaccurate they were or trying to throttle him.

“Owen also thinks it’s a great idea to sleep with Suzie.” There was a faint oi from above. “Eavesdroppers rarely hear good things about themselves.”

“In fairness, it’s more Suzie who is making the mistake.” The Doctor and Millicent were in agreement about the mating habits of Three, it was all very messy. There was a louder oi this time.

“You know that thing they keep using is dangerous?” The Doctor was clearly bored and frustrated.

“Of course, I ward her, and that knife has been confiscated after it started talking to Remus. Knives shouldn’t talk.” They were in agreement about that too. In fact, in the safety of upstairs, there was another spreadsheet of all the things they did agree about. They followed a theme, a very definite theme.

“Where did you confiscate it to?” The Doctor had given up altogether on Lisa for now, and Millicent gently placed her back into the bag. Ianto had to be separated from her at the end of the day so he would eat and sleep without being made to if she left her out.

“Same place I confiscated Owen’s pheromone spray when Jack gave it him back after Remus told him not to use it near the full moon.” Another hmm of agreement from the Doctor. 

“Are you sleeping here tonight?” The Doctor stretched, Millicent shrugged.

“Want a lift back?” Neither of them slept well in the hub, Millicent enjoyed her ancient woods and the Doctor enjoyed not being around Jack.

“Are we going into the office today?” The Doctor asked as Millicent made no effort to leave the kitchen. It wasn’t as if he looked interested in going to the Hub either, wearing Remus’ dressing gown, and traipsing round in Neville’s slippers. He had his own, but Neville’s were closer.

“Milly love, they want us to go pick up a corpse from the hospital. Tosh has been tracking the amount of searches for Torchwood in relation to Jack driving. Yvonne has a quota and he’s hitting it hard for the month.” Remus winked at her. 

“Since when did we work for Torchwood?” Millicent asked, confused.

“Since they started paying us?” The Doctor had the cheek to smirk at her as Remus answered.

“When did they start paying us?”

“Since you saved 600 or so people, and then brought the Doctor to work at Torchwood Three?” Remus shook his head at her, pretending they’d had the conversation before. She knew they hadn’t, because she would’ve remembered it.

“Are we both going?” Millicent didn’t want to go, she didn’t see why she should go. She wanted to soak in the bath, maybe try something adventurous with Mandrake from the recipe book the Doctor had found. She was fairly sure that it had been altered from meat to mandrake, but it was interesting all the same.

“It would be easier unless you want to lend me the bag?” Remus waited for her to throw a fit at the suggestion.

“Which hospital?” There was no way she was letting anyone else have her bag, she wasn’t even sure what would happen. It was a Hag bag, it relied on Hag magic, the world might explode if her natural enemy had hold of it.

“I’ll take you…” Remus batted his lashes at her.

“Want to come?” The Doctor shook his head, he rarely wanted to investigate outside of the Hub or the wood.

“Weevils.” Millicent hated the things because they shrieked every time they saw Remus. Remus also liked to snarl, and she didn’t have the energy to smack him back down from chasing after them like a demented puppy rather than using his wand. He seemed to forget he was a wizard around the things, it was most annoying.

“How many?” She asked as Remus started sniffing like mad.

“Two, male, young, female pregnant.” Millicent let out a snort, there was the sound of a woman screaming which was normally a good sign that a weevil had been spotted, or a streaker. Cardiff had a healthy love for the naked form if not for time and a place for such things.

“I’ll go one way, you go after the other.” They split, and Millicent was not in the slightest surprised to see the policewoman from the day before, Jack had a superpower for attracting trouble. The Weevil went down in one hit, she wasn’t sure why she had agreed to not kill them on sight, it was a Torchwood Three thing.

“You were there yesterday.” The woman had stopped screaming, and Millicent stunned her before she could witter on any more. They had a job to do, and either Neville had botched the obliviate or hadn’t gotten round to it yet. Either way, it was now Millicent’s problem, on top of corpse retrieval. Her favourite job, dealing with paperwork and snotty technicians.

There was the sound of a weevil shrieking and then deathly silence. Remus had caught his. Millicent loved her bag, but she was feeling a little used as it felt like it was more her bag that was needed than her. The stunned woman, two weevils and a corpse now filling space in said bag. Remus was prowling, which meant either he needed a good run or a good shag, she was hoping for the former as she wasn’t in the mood for interlopers in their home. 

“Neville about?” Millicent gave Jack a smile, the smile that she gave when she was really annoyed.

“He was about to track down the woman from yesterday,” Toshiko answered, with Neville popping his head out of the kitchen.

“Before or after a quick drink?” Millicent let disdain into her voice.

“After, why?” Neville really was an oblivious puppy.

“Where’s Remus?” Jack asked.

“Running, we bumped into weevils again. They are everywhere.” Millicent pointed at Jack and then Neville.

“Did you get the corpse?” Owen asked peeking up from his workspace.

“I also got the copper, who remembered me, Jack.” Millicent smiled sweetly, her teeth bared.

“I’ll add it to the chart.” Ianto nodded coming out of the kitchen with a drink.

“I gave the right dosage this time, she must be immune,” Jack said very confidently.

“Nothing to do with the fact she’s passably attractive and likes the cut of your jib?” Ianto perked up at that as both Suzie and Toshiko nodded. 

“As the Hub’s chief medical officer, you are hereby banned from using restricted substances until you have completed the top-up training.” Owen continued as Jack started to make noises of disagreement.

“If you do not comply, we will be forced to let One know about the study.” Suzie backed Owen up.

“I’m the leader here.”

“You are also the biggest liability we have.” Suzie continued as Jack became recalcitrant in the face of the others.

“Owen, do you want to do your thing with the copper before I obliviate?” Neville shrugged as Millicent spoke. Millicent was marginally more proficient than Remus, both of them were much better than Neville at the charm.

“Please, so we can take a sample from our “resistant” subject.” Owen did the air quotes, to a round of chuckles.

“You know Archie doesn’t have this problem…” Jack chuntered.

“He has a staff of him and his girlfriend.” Suzie pointed out.

“See, no issues there.” Jack continued blithely.

“Yvonne sends a team every six months to fix up the records.” Ianto helped as Jack threw his hands up in the air.

“Traitors the lot of you, at One everyone obeys Hartman.”

“Clearly not though.” Millicent pointed at Ianto who was hiding his smirk behind the large mug.

“Well he doesn’t count.”

“Stop sulking, Millicent has two weevils that she’s brought back for us. Where do you want them? Tag and release or are we housing?” Suzie intervened before it could derail further. She made a grand second in Millicent’s eyes.

“Owen, can you check them?” Jack decided to direct, as the Leader he definitely was.

“Females pregnant.” Toshiko made a small noise, blushing as Millicent grinned. 

“We keep the female, probably the male too. A cell with enough space for a small family?” Owen rubbed his hands together.

“You need the corpse to see to first, and the policewoman. Then you get to play with weevils.” Jack did his best to be stern.

“If I may, there is a large space further down that with only a little fixing could be turned into a generous family space?” Ianto offered with Suzie making an approving noise.

“I can’t even make any decisions in my own hub now.” Jack tugged on his braces dramatically.

“Apparently you’re paying us?” Millicent remembered Remus’ earlier statement.

“Well, that was more of a group decision than mine,” Jack admitted as Suzie tapped her foot.

“I didn’t know I was being paid.” There was a moment of awkward silence as all eyes turned to Neville.

“You didn’t sign the contract, so it goes into your family account.” Neville suddenly disappeared into the kitchen as Jack replied.

“Family account?”

“Well, Neville and Remus get paid half into their own accounts, and then there’s a third which is in all of your names.” Millicent stared at him.

“Remus asked Tosh to set it up,” Suzie answered her silent question.

“Contract?”

“You tore it up and said you weren’t signing anything you hadn’t written yourself,” Jack replied smugly. Millicent was wracking her brain to remember it.

“You’d just had a screaming argument with the Doctor about how Malfoy wasn’t misunderstood. The first time, when he’d tried to imply that Malfoy was the secret hero of the series, it ended with Remus taking the Doctor home before you set fire to him.” Ianto helpfully added.

“Did you find out who wrote the stupid books?” Millicent pointed at Tosh who shook her head.

“No hexing my staff.” Jack interrupted.

“I am staff, apparently so I can.”

“I mean technically, you are an independent contractor who accepts liability on everything you do,” Suzie added as Jack made silencing noises at her.

“So if I die, that's on me?”

“And any damage that you do to the city or people that’s also on you.” Ianto smiled as Jack shouted his name.

“I’ll write a contract up then. Also I’ll check over theirs too, because as they are mine, you should have really had me cosign.” Neville popped his head back in after it became apparent Millicent wasn’t going to try and kill Jack again.

“Remus did read it,” Neville said, Ianto nodded.

“It bothers me that you had to say that.” 

“Remus read his, and signed, so I did too.” Neville grinned, sometimes Millicent felt that he did stuff like this purely to mess with her.

“I’ll need a copy of Neville’s contract first.” 

The family of weevils really liked, or Millicent assumed they really liked, their large new home with all of its cameras and sensors. There was a small monitor set up in the main workspace with pregnant cam on, with small eeping noises every time they did something “cute”. Millicent wasn’t quite sure how they could be seen as cute, but Toshiko had started looking up baby clothes on her third monitor.

“Amazingly, the resistant blood looks no different from regular blood Jack.” Owen winked at Suzie who had painstakingly printed off the training manual on retcon and was busy highlighting the parts Jack constantly got wrong.

“Maybe she’s just strong-willed.” Jack grinned, with half an eye on pregnant cam.

“There are a lot of strong-willed people in Cardiff.” Neville piped up, he’d been working in the greenhouse trying to crossbreed mandrakes with alien plants.

“Most of them are fairly attractive too,” Owen added.

“The corpse?” Jack chose to ignore all of them.

“Weevil attack must have been pretty old too as it lost several teeth in the bone. We can release it back to the family as a dog attack.” 

“You need to find out what's causing the upset…” Millicent helpfully added. They really were getting everywhere. They’d seen a few before Torchwood, but not many. Now it felt like every day they’d bump into one somewhere.

“Maybe the Doctor could help?” Jack varied between happy that he saw the Doctor most days, and annoyed. Normally because the Doctor and Millicent spent a lot of time sniping at each other, and the Doctor refused to apologise. He was beginning to doubt the structural integrity of the building should it spill into something more than words. The Doctor had answered most of his questions, but he hadn’t apologised.

“Is the Doctor really the answer to every problem?” Suzie asked, Millicent felt it was more than a fair question. It did seem to be the ultimate answer to many problems according to Jack. 

“He does have a lot of understanding about these things,” Jack answered, making a similar eep noise as the male sniffed the female's bump. Tosh had cooed. Millicent still couldn’t see the appeal.

“You have a mainframe and some of the brightest minds at your disposal.” Millicent gestured at Suzie, Toshiko and Owen. “You could also ask One if they are experiencing anything like it?”

“Or I could learn to fly unaided by machine.” Jack looked at her long enough to make eye contact, before returning back to watching the monitor.

“Neville has some brooms.”

“They aren’t as good as the professionals used, but they are pretty good.” Neville hung off the ledge, “If we helped, you could probably use one.” 

“Could I try?” Toshiko asked. Toshiko unlike Owen, waited for an opportunity to request things, Owen just came out with it. Like his “Can you give Jack a pigs tail?” or “I got caught speeding down the motorway, can you come and obliviate for me because I’ll have to log the retcon.” Neville had gone to his aid. 

“Only if you let me take you out again?” Millicent still didn’t understand how Neville had more game than Owen. Although Owen was a little rat-like in features.

Suzie volunteered to deposit the corpse back at the hospital, with Owen. Which was normally code for, and afterwards we’re going to have angry hate sex or pretend its angry hate sex. Jack was banned from returning the police officer, instead, Suzie suggested she be dropped off at Accident and Emergency with memory loss. It wasn’t that no one trusted Jack not to do something, but they didn’t.

Millicent felt a little like a spare part, Jack had chosen to go off and sulk with Remus. Or sulk until he found Remus and then they would go out on the town to pull, they really did get on well in that regard. Neville and Toshiko had finished for the day, to go on another date, and Suzie and Owen wouldn’t be seen again until morning.

“Do you need me to stay?” Ianto asked, looking ready to head home himself.

“No, I can summon Remus or Neville if needed. The Doctor has Lisa back at the cabin, he thought she might like some fresh air.” More like the Doctor liked to sit and stare up at the stars and talk to the sleeping woman. Millicent wondered at the end of it, if Lisa would become the foremost expert on the Time Lord. 

“Sure?” To his credit, he didn’t even look like it was a difficult thing to offer, even if Millicent was sure it was.

“Very.” Millicent accepted the kiss on the cheek as her due, and he had the decency not to turn all the lights out. 

She wasn’t the only one left at the Hub though. The one saving grace of the place that she spent almost as much time now as in her forest, the others. There was a female werewolf that was too dangerous to be allowed out around the normals. Even around Jack, who ended up dead half the time if he hadn’t locked himself up when she came out to play.

Remus didn’t trust her around Ianto or the Doctor either, so didn’t allow her to leave the hub to run free in their very warded forest. It was fair, she was half insane when it came to who she saw as edible and not. Remus dealt with the more bestial needs, with wolfsbane doing nothing to the female. He had hopes that they would be able to rehabilitate the female but as she had come through the rift, well even the Doctor had doubts.

The hub had its own pet in Myfanwy, who was allowed to spend time both at the hub and in the wood, flying independently with her own cloaking device the Doctor had cobbled together. It didn’t stop the Pterodactyl consuming pets, however, as everyone denied her existence to One, it was easy to hide.

Janet, the Hub mascot Weevil was allowed out to play, having made enough of a noise that Millicent couldn’t drown her out. Even with a silence. It was fairly unsurprising when she’d tracked all the way down to where the new family were kept. Owen suggested enough times that even Millicent had heard, that he believed they were a very social species. Owen would be smug for days after this.

It was almost pitiful watching Janet try and scrape through the door to the two younglings inside, so Millicent made the executive decision to open it for her. It appeared to be the correct one, as they all began to groom and rub against each other. Perhaps there was a reason not to outright kill the things after all. Or perhaps she would have to put a permanent silence up to deal with all the cooing that would happen come morning.

“Millllllicent?” Angua liked her l’s. She also liked to pounce and snarl.

“Angua?”

“Can I come out to plllllay?”

“Of course, although I will put you in your place if you try humping my leg again.” She received a yelping laugh as Angua rolled over for Millicent, she did it to Jack too, who would fall for it and then bite his leg off. Millicent wasn’t that daft.

“When willllllll I be alllllllowed out to plllllllay allllllll the time?” Angua whined, crawling out passed Millicent, who kept a very keen eye on her as she did so.

“Maybe when you stop trying to eat Jack? Or the others.” 

“I don’t try to eat you.”

“You did try and rip Jack’s leg off earlier on this week though.” Millicent shrugged as the woman stretched and leapt up onto the higher levels. Angua tried to escape every time, it was now a game. Remus had warded it well, and the Hub had it’s own alien defences to stop intruders entering or exiting. It gave her something to do.

“I coulllllld be an asset.” 

“Don’t scratch the furniture, don’t eat the people. Don’t taunt the leader, and maybe they’ll give you a chance to prove yourself.” Millicent offered her.

“So many rulllllles.”

“Tell me about it…” Millicent muttered, settling down on the clean sofa, which remained clean after Ianto had caused a mutiny over the state of the hub.

“Where is the Doctor?” Angua had a curious affection for the man. With Remus it was obvious, they were very nearly similar. The Doctor though, he liked to talk to her as much as he liked to talk to Lisa. 

“Back at the wood with Lisa.” 

“Has he fixed her?” Angua asked. Millicent was aware why she was jealous of the woman she had never met. Lisa was the reason why Angua was still here, and not at the woods with Remus, Millicent and Neville, in Angua’s mind.

“No, if he had, he would be long gone by now.”

“I coulllllld fix her.” Millicent had no doubt how Angua planned to do that, in much the same way that Jack had offered several times.

“Jealousy doesn’t become you.” Angua merely shrugged, before doing a full-body shrug.

“If I don’t bite the man, how llllllong untilllll I am free?”

“They all seem to be pretty idealistic other than Suzie, so not long.” Angua cackled at that, Suzie might be the only one bar Ianto that Angua could be trusted to be alone with. For the same reason, Millicent had no doubts that Suzie would dispatch the woman should she try and turn on her. Ianto would do the same. Owen would try and sleep with her, and Toshiko wouldn’t let herself be in that position.

“Willlll you helllllp?” That was a question. Millicent quite liked Angua, in the same way, she quite liked Ianto, and Suzie and Remus. They were dangerous, and not to be trusted to act outside of their own instincts. Angua wasn’t ready to be allowed to choose not to attack, she couldn’t be trusted not to attack the Doctor and she liked the Doctor.

“If you follow what Remus has been trying to do, then yes.” 

“Remus wants me to talllllk.” They both rolled their eyes. “He wants to tallllllk about feelllllings after we howllllll at the moon.” 

“How about, what the Doctor suggests then, and I’ll talk to Remus.” Millicent didn’t doubt for a moment that the last thing Angua needed was a chat about how she felt about it all. Angua needed something else, like a Doctor special fix. Or Owen could get his thumb out of his arse and work on it. Or One, Angua was Millicent’s so they couldn’t do anything to her, but they could offer help…

“Do you think I can ever go home?” This was the true crux of the problem, Angua had been torn from her home, had been sent through the rift to here. If she had ended up anywhere else, at any other time she would have been sent to Flat Holm or to One. Instead, Remus had found her eating Jack, and had caught her and brought her back.

“Do you want the truth?” 

“Alllllways.”

“We doubt it.” Millicent allowed her to howl unsilenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it started off as much lighter, then Torchwood went the way Torchwood does.


	3. Just another day - precisely - the next day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day is pretty much the same, you look up, and your colleagues are pointing guns at the not so tame werewolf you forgot to secure after you spent all night chatting shit. It just gets better from there really.

“Shit.” Millicent couldn’t help but curse as there was a standoff between Suzie, Owen and Angua who Millicent had forgotten to lock up. She’d lost track of time, they’d spent most of the night talking, in between bouts of Angua trying to escape. 

“Milllllicent?” Angua had the wisdom to slink back behind the Hag, Suzie wouldn’t hesitate to shoot, and Millicent didn’t believe it would be set to stun.

“Lost track of time,” it was the closest Millicent would get to apologising. 

“Happens.” Suzie nodded, as Owen tried to shuffle passed her to get to his work station, he had the self-preservation of Neville at times. Angua watched carefully, though Millicent was pleased to see she didn’t try and leap for him, perhaps their chat had gotten through to her.

“Time to go back.” Angua let out a low growl, before nodding. If it came down to it, Millicent would force her, the real battle was within Angua as to allow herself to be shepherded off. For Angua it was the submitting in front of others that was the problem. 

“See you llllllater Suzie, Owen.” The real test came as both Remus and Jack appeared before she left. Angua liked both of them a lot for… different reasons. 

“Angua.” Remus pushed passed to grab her by the back of the neck. Well, it saved Millicent taking her back, and he was still looking a little wide-eyed. It might even out Angua as well.

“I’m not going to ask.” Jack waved at them all before slinking off to his office, he, unlike Remus, was looking very well exercised. No doubt it would be the last they saw of him until the afternoon. It was a miracle he’d even gotten in this early.

“Why are there three weevils in the family room?” Owen asked, staring at the screen, Jack choosing not to hear as he slammed his office door behind him to go nap.

“Janet wanted to go see them,” Millicent answered with a shrug.

Suzie ignored them both to turn on her machine, with Ianto and the Doctor both appearing as Owen was busy asking questions about when and how to Millicent. Millicent didn’t pretend that she’d paid any attention after the first few minutes of letting Janet in. 

“Toshiko won’t be in today,” Ianto mentioned to Suzie who nodded. 

“You need more staff.” The Doctor muttered peering mournfully at his empty cup, sat on the side in the kitchen.

“You could always make it yourself like everyone else does.” Millicent couldn’t help but start on him. She was also choosing to ignore the fact that she also was less likely to make her own, but then Ianto was well - hers.

“But I’m the Doctor.”

“And?”

“You humans fall over yourselves to get me teas and things.” Millicent couldn’t decide if the Doctor did it deliberately or not. Like Neville, perhaps it was all an elaborate prank to make her think he was truly that idiotic. 

“You humans?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He pressed her buttons as easily as Potter or Malfoy had.

“Well not you, and Ianto and Toshiko and Suzie, Owen doesn’t count either because I don’t have the right proportioned chest…” The Doctor ignored Millicent’s I think you are crazy sign.

“Oi! It’s not about the looks mate, it’s about more than that.” Owen lifted his head up from the monitor at the slur.

“What Owen means is, it’s about if they are willing to sleep with him.” Ianto offered helpfully with Suzie shrugging.

“See - oi!”

“Sorry Suzie, I didn’t mean to disparage you.” Ianto made a polite bow to her, “Can I apologise by making you a coffee?”

“I’ll take a tea!” The Doctor said hopefully.

“Whose looking after Lisa?” Millicent asked.

“Neville and Tosh. Tosh thinks she might have an idea, they said they’ll call if they need her bringing over but at the moment it’s all theoretical.” The Doctor answered, staring mournfully at Ianto who hadn’t made a move towards making him a tea.

“And the Doctor was distracting Tosh as she was trying to think,” Ianto murmured, just loud enough to be heard. The Doctor looked unrepentant.

“You missed Angua, but probably should wait an hour or so before going to see her,” Millicent added, as the Doctor continued to make hopeful tea noises.

“Remus?” Ianto asked as the Doctor was tapping a teaspoon on his still empty mug.

“Yeah, I forgot about the whole time thing. She wants out though, say she’ll work on the whole biting Jack thing.” Suzie snorted behind her.

“What about the rest of us?” Ianto asked with a slight smile.

“I think if she can stop biting Jack, then - and no offence meant here, you don’t have much to worry about. Jack seems to be like werewolf catnip to her.”

Millicent was about to go for the night, sometimes she would cover a run of night shifts if the others had plans. Jack was still recovering from his night out with Remus, who knew the definition of play hard, and Remus had gotten more than a little beaten up whilst playing with Angua. The Doctor had spent the day sulking as the hour session had turned into a much longer one. Not even the current study on the family dynamics of weevils entertaining enough for the man from time. Ianto had only made him one cup of tea, it was more than Millicent would have made for the ungrateful sod.

“Meteor, think you can go? Take Suzie?” Jack peered out from his office looking even worse than he had in the morning.

“I can come too,” It must have been desperate in Timelord land if he was volunteering to leave the hub.

“I’ll be apparating.” Millicent wasn’t keen to take the sulking Time Lord, even as Suzie was picking up her go-bag.

“There is the other way…” the Doctor muttered, still stepping up to Millicent’s side.

“Which has Torchwood emblazoned on its side. The quota. Also this is faster. Ready?” Millicent asked Suzie who nodded. It was good enough for Millicent, even if the Doctor did grab hold of her arm like she was going to leave him behind. She had been planning on it, but still.

“Doctor, can you scan it?” Suzie asked, it was even in a nice way for Suzie. 

“I’ll go ward up and obliviate.” Millicent left them to it, as the two of them started examining the object, Millicent knew what would be the next thing from her. The bag. It was why Jack had asked her in the first place, or because Remus looked ready to sleep.

“Army incoming.” Millicent had learnt the difference between the uniforms relatively easily. Unit had red caps and pointed weapons at them, the army wore green and didn’t automatically have their weapons out.

“Jack, the army has arrived, do you want to handle it?” There was a whine audible even from where Millicent was standing from the headset, Suzie let out a sigh. “Milly, can you handle it?” Jack was a pain in her backside at times. Suzie should be the leader rather than the giant man child called Harkness.

It took all of Millicent’s diplomacy not to hex the officious officer. Suzie advised that mind-wiping the man would only cause issues for Torchwood, as he was only acting under orders himself.

“Look, we are taking it. It’s ours. See the whole Torchwood thing.” Millicent pointed at Suzie who waved her badge.

“May I see some identification Miss?” He wasn’t giving up that easily.

“No hexing,” Suzie called over.

“I’m Millicent, code name Hag Queen, call it through.” He gave her a dubious look. “What have you got to lose?”

It had been Jack who had eventually decided that instead of making Millicent have identification when she refused to wear an earpiece, she could have a code name. Remus had one too, Neville used his as a sex name according to Toshiko, the last time women of Torchwood had settled down with Angua (who had remained in her cell) for their twice-monthly girls nights in.

“Right, Millicent, my superiors said that you are not allowed to - can I ask something?” He shuffled forward-looking perplexed. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” The Doctor snorted behind her back. 

“Is it a Harry Potter theme?” She could hear Suzie smacking the Doctor behind her, as the snorts grew louder.

“Why do you ask?” Millicent was curious enough not to zap the Doctor, who was mumbling about Malfoy, that and the whole not using her wand in public. Mainly the public bit, but she was curious too.

“Because they said you weren’t allowed to obliviate me, and that's a Harry Potter thing.” He shuffled closer still, “Did Torchwood write Harry Potter?”

“No, although if you ever do find out who wrote it, I will be very pleased to reward you for the knowledge.” 

“Don’t do it.” The Doctor called.

“Should I ask him for identification, Millicent?” The officious man didn’t seem so bad all of a sudden.

“He doesn’t have a cool name, it’s really not worth it…” there was an Oi from the Time man, “What are you doing later?” 

“I’m on duty until 10, and then going back to a lonely house.” Millicent opened her eyes just enough, her lips parting to the optimal seduction position.

“That’s a shame, I have housemates but my room gets very lonely too…” Millicent was pleased to see him shuffle just right.

“Perhaps I could help you with that?” He offered, ignoring the group of soldiers behind him.

“I’d like that, do you know where the Plaza is?” Millicent asked him, leaning down enough so that her mouth was next to his ear.

“Everyone knows where the Plaza is, Milly,” Suzie added as the Doctor was busy muttering about how she was as bad as Harkness.

“Great, I’ll see you there, bring a toothbrush.” 

“Uh, it’s Marcus, Marcus Benton.” Millicent put it down to how she could see dimples hiding under the officiousness that the Doctor was able to taunt her.

“His name is Marcus Benton, you hussy.” 

“Can we get back to work now?” Suzie asked politely.

“See you later, Marcus, Marcus Benton.” 

Millicent was suddenly very keen to get this wrapped up, and was not best pleased when the Doctor almost fell over the Meteor. The surprisingly fragile exterior breaking and a purplish gas started to rise into the air. It didn’t bode well, nor the way it started to try and leave, in one go. Gas was supposed to disperse, or normal gas did. 

“I actually hate you.” Millicent en-caged the gas quickly, as her now only possible date and his men stared at her. 

“It was an accident!” Millicent believed that as much as she believed that Jack was secretly celibate. 

“He was a sure thing until your little accident.” Millicent snarled. The Doctor no doubt did it so as to ruin her night! As soon as he fixed Lisa she was going to shove him in Owen’s incinerator and turn it on just high enough to prolong his painful death.

“In fairness, I think he might turn up before ten now,” Suzie said, pointing with her scanner to the gobsmacked man.

“Great so now I get to wonder if it’s because of the whole Harry Potter shite again. I really hate you,” The Doctor had the decency to shrug.

“And who gets to obliviate them all? Not you, me, and why, because you Mr I’m so clever I can fall over my own feet.” Millicent didn’t bother to hide her bag as she engulfed the gas and the meteor with it and pulled it tight from underneath. “You need to tell Jack we’ll need some sort of capture gas thing.”

“You mean a vacuum?”

“I’m sorry, was I talking to you, big feet?”

To say the tension was strained when they got back to the Hub would be an understatement. Suzie had mentioned that perhaps the retcon would fail should any of them see one of the Harry Potter films, read any of the books, or generally see any of the Harry Potter world crap. Millicent had sulked the entire time as she’d obliviated all but Marcus, who had stared at her like she was the moon itself.

“Did it go alright?” Ianto asked pleasantly, seemingly ignoring the daggers Millicent was all but throwing at the Doctor.

“Millicent had to trap some purple gas, we didn’t have chance to check it properly.” Suzie looked at Owen who disappeared off, only to return minutes later in a full hazmat suit.

“The lab?” he asked, his normal workspace of the morgue not being the most easily isolated in case of breakout. Or at least not without Jack whining about having to reset all the alarms, whilst Suzie actually did it.

“Full hazard management procedures until we assess the situation.” Jack pulled the Doctor off to one side and was having a quiet chat with the man as Suzie directed. “Owen, after you set up the lab, go home. I don’t want you working on it tonight, it’ll keep until morning. I want Remus, Neville or Millicent in with you in case we need to get you out.”

“We have plans?” Owen managed to leer at her even through his hazmat suit.

“Milly does, and I’d rather you were fresh to deal with it.” 

“Right kids, The Doctor will stay the night tonight.” Jack called down, as Suzie went to open her mouth, “He needs to spend some time with Angua, he has a plan.”

“I bet he thinks its a cunning one,” Owen mumbled.

“So, Millicent, code-named Hag Queen…” Marcus was sat on the steps looking at the Millennium Centre. Millicent had been more than pleased when Suzie had announced she could see him on the monitors.

“Yes, Marcus, Marcus Benton?” 

“Perhaps I could call you Millicent?” He stood up, not a bad height considering Millicent stood taller than almost everyone she’d ever met.

“That would be acceptable, Marcus.” 

“I brought my toothbrush and a clean pair of socks, but I don’t want to presume.” He offered his arm to her, as she gave him a good look over.

“No pants though.”

“Not my style.” She grinned, slipping her hand into his, not giving him a chance to breathe as she apparated them back to the cabin.


	4. Nanotech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millicent and Marcus have a day off together and the Doctor is bored.

“Will you put some clothes on hussy!” The Doctor was dramatically shielding his eyes as Millicent was making herself a mancake for breakfast. Marcus winked at her, his jumper barely skimming the tops of her thighs when pulled down.

“Shouldn’t you be at the Hub, trying to talk to the sex gas thing?” Ianto walked in, leaning over the counter to snag an apple. He’d worked the late shift the day before, and was having a well earned day off. 

“Yes Doctor, shouldn’t you be talking to the sex gas about how to get it home again?” Millicent asked pleasantly, shimmying her hips for Marcus, and to annoy the Doctor.

“I told you, I need the Tardis, everything has come to a standstill. There’s a library that might have the answer to helping Lisa, and I was going to just drop the gas back on its home system and hope for the best.” Millicent was fairly sure he hadn’t told her any such thing.

“When?” 

“When what? When am I taking the gas back too?” The Doctor stopped as she could see him visibly thinking about it. 

“No, I meant when did you tell me?”

“He told you after you’d had that argument about using the Tardis to track down the person who wrote the Harry Potter series and go back in time and get them not to,” Ianto said, in between bites of his apple.

“I heard him ask for the Tardis after Jack had told you that you didn’t have permission to just hire people off your own initiative.” Marcus piped up. He had been there for that after Millicent had told Jack that they needed a liaison with the Army, and he had to start paying Marcus.

That had spiralled into more discussions, heated ones about liaisons in general. Jack had tried to suggest the policewoman that Jack kept bumping into, although so far she hadn’t remembered him, and how she would be a fine one. Suzie had nixed that straight away. DI Swanson had a passable relationship with Suzie, and Ianto had a spreadsheet proving that 90% of police complaints were in relation only to Jack. 

Yvonne had gotten wind, as the Police Chief had spoken to her Met counterpart, who had spoken to Yvonne. They now had a part-time liaison in PC Davidson, who did three days in the Hub and two days at the station. He’d been immune to Jack’s charm, fitting in nicely with the rest of them. Angua had taken a particular shine to him, to the point where Remus had to sit the man down and explain why Angua was locked up most of the time.

To Andy’s credit, after being shown video evidence of Angua luring Jack and then ripping him to pieces, he continued to chat with her. He’d even brought her some fresh cow off his brothers farm. After that, he’d been welcomed into the fold thoroughly and had even dragged the team into the local pub quiz circuit.

Millicent was banned from the quiz. She got very upset when it came to pop culture. Especially after Owen had talked to their local about how they should start using more Harry Potter questions, now that there was an actual patron called Remus Lupin. Thankfully, the book version of Lupin looked much different from actual Lupin. 

She did, however, enjoy the Rugby scene, and had been invited to join in with the women’s side. Andy had confessed that there had been a lot of discussions about whether or not it was fair to have Millicent in the women's league. The Doctor had shared it with Millicent the first opportunity he had. 

“He always wants the Tardis,” Millicent couldn’t remember him saying he needed it for an actual reason. She did stop listening though after he said the word Tardis, he just went on about it, and she didn’t have time for it.

“I worked hard for her, she’s mine and you are holding her hostage!” 

“Rose called to say she was going on holiday with Mickey, and not to go before she got back,” Ianto mentioned, crunching on the core. Millicent could see the moment where the Doctor had almost asked, who. 

“Is she off anywhere nice? I know a lovely little pleasure planet, that if certain people weren’t holding my Tardis prisoner, I could take her too.” Millicent merely snorted. He could pretend all he liked that he was here under sufferance, but he hadn’t talked about leaving any of the times he’d talked to Lisa, nor Angua. 

“Ibiza, she said you wouldn’t enjoy it. A gang of them are going apparently,” Marcus and Ianto grinned at each other as it meant nothing to the two none natives. “Think Cardiff city centre on a Friday night, but all the time in the party bit.”

“How old is Rose?” Marcus asked, with the Doctor looking confused.

“Too young for the old man, that much is obvious,” Millicent answered for him. Rose was young. That was the best way to describe her, and she had a habit of looking at the Doctor like he was her world. Considering he could trip over his own feet, Millicent felt like only someone young would be that thick to fall for him.

“Less of the old, this body is positively young I’ll have you know. Now some of my others were… well yes, old would be right, but this one, it’s in its prime!”

“Yes yes, you of the many lives…” Millicent rolled the last mancake up and hopped onto the counter, with Ianto politely looking elsewhere as the Doctor spluttered.

“We eat here!” 

“I’m wearing underwear, you demented old fart.” Millicent waved her breakfast at him, as Marcus came to stand between her legs. Millicent wasn’t sure if it was to stop the Doctor dying of embarrassment the prude, or because it was a precursor to moving it into the bedroom again. She liked it when they moved things to the bedroom, especially this early in the day.

“I’m off to see my family,” Ianto held his hand up, choosing to depart rather than get involved in another unnecessary bickering session. She really did like Ianto.

“Oh, tell your sister that the kids are always welcome to come over and that it’s fine now, we had it out with the Mara and they won’t try and steal them again.” It had been mildly embarrassing the first time when she’d ended up in a dressing gown having a hissy fit at the stupid things. The Mara had also been told off too, she liked Ianto and didn’t want to have to explain why his relatives had become other. 

“I’ll let her know - I’ll take the bowl back as well. Do you think Nev will mind if I steal some of the gooseberries? Rhi loves them, and can’t get hers to grow.”

“He’d go and fix it if you mentioned it, but of course steal as many of them as you like.” Millicent was always happy to donate things that weren’t her mandrakes. Neville had expanded, and expanded, and expanded his orchards, greenhouses and vegetable plots to the point where it was no longer a cabin, it was a blasted farmhouse.

“Cheers,”

“Have you finished yet?” The Doctor had about as much tact as Neville.

“No, it’s our day off, not talking about the wretched Tardis. Why can’t you go and pester Jack, he liked you.” Millicent was sick and tired of hearing the Doctor sigh and mope about. Marcus was having a well-earned nap, and Millicent had settled down to read the latest update on the ongoing trials and tribulations of Yvonne. Tosh really was the best.

“Jack’s busy, he went to see Archie and Yvonne to talk budgets,”

“How is that my problem? Go see Angua then, or Remus. You like them.”

“Remus was taking Angua out to the Beacons with Neville. I wasn’t allowed to go, in case I allowed her to run free.”

“Tosh, go pester Tosh.”

“Tosh is busy, so is Suzie and Owen and even Andy.” 

“Argh, for Merlin’s sake. Fine!” She gave up and wriggled out of Marcus’ grasp. He had the ability to ignore almost everything other than alarms and barely stirred.

“So what do you want to do?” The Doctor asked her, as she pulled on a pair of jeans that Marcus had said framed her backside magnificently. He was a complete charmer at times, and not just when he wanted into her bed. He was a keeper.

“Well, I wanted to wait for Marcus to recover before jumping his bones again without being whined at by a whiny Time Lord who has been abandoned by all of his friends.” 

“There’s no need to be mean,” he didn’t look like he thought she was being overly mean, however. In fact, he looked more like he was enjoying the fact that he’d interrupted her free time with her new beau.

“If this is just a bollocks excuse to stop me having fun because you made a promise you’d yell at your posse for making, well I’ll turn you into a newt and let the cat eat you.” 

“We don’t have a cat,”

“There is no we, you don’t live here!” She was going back to bed, and he held his hands up in surrender.

“I’m just accepting your hospitality, gracious as it is,” He was up to something, Millicent could feel it in her bones. He was never this nice to her.

“Uh-huh,” There was the faintest sound from the bedroom, Marcus… he was stirring, and she was stuck out here, “Look - I tell you what, you understand the promise you made and its implications?” She had to check because the Doctor was about as bright as Neville sometimes.

“Yes,” She didn’t believe him for a second, ugh, it wasn’t her problem.

“Right - you need to be back by tomorrow morning, because any longer and it’ll probably feel like you are trying to oath break. So probably should check the date before you toddle off,” she was going to give him his toy back so it shut him up, but only until Marcus was no longer on a day off.

The Doctor looked giddy. This was no doubt the hugest mistake - that was definitely a stirring Marcus, he’d recovered. She gladly gave the Doctor the Tardis with her blessing, as it got him out of the house whilst she returned to the very capable man.

“Don’t answer it,” He was on his day off, and the world wasn’t ending because someone would have called. And she was ignoring the sound of the cabin phone.

“Two minutes,” He stroked her stomach as if that would calm her down. It was fairly nice, but even so, they both had the day off. 

“Don’t, it’ll be something stupid,” She knew it would be because it always was. Maybe she could distract him with her body again because there was a spot he’d missed earlier.

“Benton,” he’d answered it as she’d moved to rearrange herself. Bastard. Why did she like this one? Other than he was funny, charming, and really good at listening to instructions mainly. “It’s for you,” he was holding out his phone with a grin.

“I’m not here,” He refused to take it back until she gave in. “What?”

“Owen touched something and now he’s gone crazy, need to you to move it and probably wipe his mind.” Suzie, well she didn’t mess about and dither around the point.

“Where?” 

“That cinema Ianto is obsessed with,”

“The one where you can drink wine while watching?”

“That’s the one,” she knew it, Jack had been banned for having been caught on the back row. Granted it had been Owen who’d reported it after they started making a racket. Marcus had refused to go to the back row with her, so it was all good in her eyes.

Suzie was even waiting for her, not looking overly worried about her sometime lover acting crazier than normal. 

“Torchwood should hire another Doctor,” Suzie arched a brow. “Well, what happens when the only Doctor is the one who needs a Doctor,” she kicked him gently with her foot as he was rocking on the floor.

“Jack won’t hire anyone else from One,” they shared a glance. Jack needed to get over his issues with the dominant organisation. They had staff, Three didn’t. Finding people who had the skills and could deal with the “spooky do” aspect was nigh on impossible. Or so Suzie and Tosh had both bemoaned multiple times during their bonding sessions.

“So what do you want me to do?” Owen was making a racket now.

“The item is secured, but if you could transport it? And Owen?” she really was getting sick of being used purely for her transportation abilities. When was the last time she’d been asked to do something other than that? Besides the Doctor inviting her to travel in his Tardis earlier. Or Remus asking if she wanted to go onto the Beacons with them. 

Owen was very susceptible to sleep, she barely had to say the first letter and he was out like Crabbe after the Welcome Feast. He was also very light, she had energy to burn and Marcus would need some more recovery time before she could jump him again.

The object was another bit of space tat, they loved collecting the space tat, the Doctor could have a look at it when he returned. No doubt it would be something ridiculous like a something something something, designed for psychotic aliens who enjoyed grapes. She was fairly sure he made it up as he went along, and Jack wasn’t a lot better.

Still, she didn’t risk touching it, as a few items had interacted poorly with her Hag nature and exploded in other peoples faces. She like Suzie. Owen wasn’t bad either, sometimes.

Tosh had prepared a containment unit for it because they were doing their best not to rely on leaving things in her bag. According to the Doctor, she shouldn’t have stolen a dead Dalek during the invasion, but she liked having trophies of things she’d killed. The dead cyberman was currently under the invisibility sheet, until after they’d solved the Lisa issue. She liked Ianto, she didn’t want to cause him more pain with the situation.

“Say hi to Marcus for me,” Tosh winked as she handed over the short report she was made to fill out. Millicent was pretty pleased with the fact that Jack’s were much longer, whilst hers were more a tick list of what spells she’d used, with how many obliviates.

She fled back to the bedroom as the sound of the infernal Tardis warped back into the glade. She was going to carry on with Marcus and not whatever random rubbish the Doctor would invariably come out with. Marcus wasn’t upset to see her return either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise - I may have forgotten to post this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So episode 1 has been done for Torchwood series 1. I plan on popping more in as I get the inspiration to, but also currently I have these Millicent titles in the planning; Buffy, Roaring Twenties, Peter Pan, Being Human, Beauty and the Beast. Oh and a massive meta fic that touches on all of them briefly - much further down the line though. And another DA fic. Possibly. My life is mainly Milly for my sins.


End file.
